"Uno" by Rex Orange County
Uno '''(stylized in all caps) 'is a song by English recording artist Rex Orange County. It was produced by Two Inch Punch and written by Rex and Two Inch Punch. It was released on November 17th, 2016 and it was featured on the ''Beats 1 ''radio station as Zane Lowe's World Record where it garnered many positive reviews. In 2017, it was included in the soundtrack for the Netflix series ''Dear White People. Lyrics Intro Yeah, I don't know where to start How do you admit that you're falling apart? I mean, how will I admit that I'm falling apart? My mother's gonna worry but I'm fine in my heart I've lived the words that I've said And I live with a voice that tends to tell me that I'm shit in my head Well maybe I should fuck it and be happy instead I should just say "fuck it and be happy instead", right? Right 1 'Cos there's a lot of people tryin' to tell me how to deal with myself But I'm not gonna listen if you mention my health I don't care, don't tell me and don't text me 'Cos that kind of shit upsets me, just kind of affects me Pre-Chorus And it's bringing me down, and I'm not gonna lie These days I prefer to just not be outside And these days I just end up spending all of my time With my girlfriend, but to be honest, I think that's alright Chorus 'Cos time keeps rollin' and I'm just makin' songs (I'm doing my best, still find myself stressed) And I'm no longer sure where I belong (I'm starting to rust, don't know who to trust) (Don't trust anyone. Not even me.) 2 Some people concentrate on style too much But I think I just force myself to smile too much And that should soon end for the best I wanna live my life with no stress Love life and feel blessed, like It's kind of funny on the inside I'm tryin' to be a man, but really I'm just a little child, shit And that's pretty much it, yeah, that's pretty much it (Is there anything else?) 3 Oh yeah My jaw hurts a lot because I grind it with stress (uh-huh?) I was an idiot recently and lost a lot of my friends (aw) Nothing brings me joy and nothing makes me smile Being at school makes me aware of how I haven't been myself in awhile (oh) And I wonder what it was like to be 11 Wonder if there's such a thing as life after death, such a thing as heaven (why?) And every now and then I think about the fact that I'd become a legend if I died at 27 Why This Song Rocks # The lovely intro. # The self-deprecating yet honest verses. # It has a really sweet line dedicated to his girlfriend and singer Thea. # Despite being a recording artist and not a rapper, Rex manages to rap really well with some comparing him to artists like The Streets, Only Real, and King Krule. # Great production. Video Category:2010s Category:2010s Songs Category:Alternative Pop Category:Underrated songs Category:Hidden Gems Category:Sad songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs that will make you cry Category:Songs from TV shows Category:Rap